wordsmithslodgefandomcom-20200214-history
Yume Paradisia the Kitsune Rabbit
Appearance She has fairly long bunny ears, an orange tipped fox tail, golden eyes, & rabbit feet. Her hair & fur is mostly extremely light blue & beige in color. She likes to wear nice clothes & usually has a schoolgirl appearance. Not counting ears her height is 2ft10 at age 8, 3ft2 at age 12, and 3ft10 at age 17. Her rate of aging is drastically reduced after she is given Angel Blood in the year 2039. Her Superform has her light blue hair color turn bright pink & the beige become gold in color, her eyes turn pink, & she is surrounded by both a golden aura & pink electricity. From ages 14-17 Yume usually wears a blue suit & blue pleated skirt with different ties, although she may just wear a blouse, skirt, & tie. After reaching the age of 18, Yume still usually wears similar clothing, although she may wear a pink, blue, or beige Sweatervest which she wears over her blouse & tie. Yume usually wears leggings over her leggings on cold days, while on warmer days she will wear leggings only about 40% of the time. These leggings are usually either pink or black, however Yume's leggings are usually just pink in the summer. Yume never wears jeans because she doesn't like how restrictive they feel, she prefers the freedom that skirts provide. Yume likes to wear cute kimonos to festivals & she also will occasionally wear a pink dress much like Paula's from Earthbound or a cyan version of the dress. She also will wear a dress similar to Roxanne's from Pokemon on formal occasions. Personality Originally she is fairly shy & focuses on her studies, although she also enjoyed both hiding & hunting easter eggs as a child. Yume has a fear of Earthquakes resulting from the severe tremors she has lived through. She becomes more confident as she further develops her powers. As a teenager she loves cuteness & will often hug her friends. Yume's personality & cute appearance make people want to be her friend. Because she has lived both in Britain & Japan, Yume is bilingual. She tends to use certain Japanese words when speaking English & refers to Japanese peaches as being Momos. Occasionally when she's excited Yume will refer to herself in English Sentences with Watashi, and she may shout "Kaze!" when sudden strong gusts of wind lift her skirt. Yume believes that English is easier to learn than Japanese because it only has 1 alphabet to memorize & she still gets kanji mixed up. History Her Father, William Paradisia was decended from a tribe of Rabbits who lived on the Moon, however he spent his entire life on Earth, living for many years in Britain, only to fall in love with a Kitsune named Ayami, when doing business in Japan. After she was born her parents tried to give her the best education possible. Yume would spend much of her life in Japan with her mother, while her father worked. At age 12 Yume would be caught in an 8.0 Earthquake with 3 aftershocks 6.8, 6.7, & 6.4 on the Richter Scale. Yume would befriend a Kitsune Wolf named Cerah May while honing her Kitsune Powers when she was 14. At the age of 17 Yume would gain angel blood. Following Zuriel's defeat on The Moon, Yume would learn the fate of the Lunar Rabbits. Avenging the Moon Death While Fighting Entropy Yume chooses to support both timelines, and comes up with a plan with her teammates to prevent the Sapphire Water Timeline's dimensional collapse. By dreamporting everything in danger of being deleted into a dream dimension, Yume manages to save her timeline. The intense strain from doing this, however, results in Yume dying, which leads her friends to try bringing her back from the most heavily fortified dream dimension of all, Heaven itself. While in heaven she has her memory altered to prevent her from leaving & is brainwashed into becoming the bride of Zuriel's replacement, Raphael. During their wedding Ramiel fights Raphael in the attempt to free Yume from his mind control. While they fight in the sky, Mia & Cerah are able to make her remember them inside the cathedral. Yume then agrees to leave with her friends, however asks that Cerah carry her, since she doesn't want to run in her wedding dress. Yume explains that Raphael has her normal clothing as they escape, & reveals that she no longer has the ability of dreamportation. After making it outside they are noticed by Raphael who swoops down in front of them & starts carrying her off to his palace. Upon arrival at Raphael's Palace, Yume is left locked inside a room with a balcony giving her a clear view of the fight about to start. Inside the room Raphael provides Yume with a way to view Mia & Cerah May fighting against Mars. She then is given an ultimatum just before Raphael confronts the now arriving Ramiel. While watching both of the unwinnable fights, Yume yells for Ramiel & Raphael to stop fighting. She continues to tell Ramiel to assist her other friends & not to return for her. Yume is brainwashed again, to prevent her from interfering with Ramiel's execution. When she is taken to the Divine Temple in an unconscious state by Raphael, Mercury takes her from his arms in the attempt to return Yume to her friends. After most of her brainwashing is undone, Yume awakens & asks what has happened. With her physical strength back she hugs her friends individually & lastly hugs Mercury to the angel's surprise. Not yet knowing Mercury's name she calls her "Kawaii Tenshi!", then asks what happened to Ramiel, who wasn't there. After learning that Ramiel was fighting Raphael, several hours earlier, Yume says they need to go help him. They find Ramiel defeated, upon arrival. While they heal him, Ramiel reveals that he wasn't nearly strong enough to stop his opponent, who Mercury reveals was once known by the Greeks & Romans as Apollo. Mercury then guides them to the core dimension, however when they reach Raphael, they hear a strange voice. Yume asks the voice, "Are you Kami-Sama?", to which the formless entity merely states that it is an ancient being that is older than most universes originating from that which it protects. Return Home After returning home Yume's mind isn't fully back to normal. Cerah May would help Yume return to normal, although it would take 7 weeks before she finally started to regain her powers to nearly what they were before. Yume would then use her powers to earn money as a Magician until she gained enough confidence in her abilities to restore the outer planets in her timeline. She would fall asleep for the day after creating a large Pink Sphere where Jupiter would be. When she regained her strength, Yume created a far more accurate recreation of Saturn, using a book about the planet when making it. When Yume's strength was fully restored from restoring Saturn & its moons, she would repeat the process with Uranus & Neptune after that. After her strength returned Yume would create an illusion of stars at the edge of the Solar System. After creating this barrier, Yume discovered her powers weren't returning as quickly as before. She would spend the next few days enjoying herself, then went back to being a magician as her powers were returning. Yume would find herself entering an unusual dream world while asleep eventually. After becoming more efficient at using her powers by training in her dreams, Yume would find herself capable of using her powers beyond her limits prior to preserving her timeline. She would finally get Ramiel to go on a date with her after 4 weeks of trying, in her desire to date an angel. During the date it becomes clear that Yume is still influenced by Raphael's brainwashing, when she mixes up their names twice during the date. Ramiel is able to cure her brainwashing after the date by refusing her in a process that leaves the schoolgirl severely depressed. As a result of this Yume seeks out lesbian relationships with various friends of hers. The New Enemy In the year 2041, a mysterious masked twin tailed Kitsune Rabbit attacks Yume within a dream dimension. After fighting him for 5 minutes he vanishes, Yume would encounter him again while hanging out with Cerah May in her inner world. The 2 of them would manage to more than fend off their attacker, learning his intention to collect negative energy from despair. The next day Yume would meet a male Kitsune Rabbit while shopping. He would give her a blue rose in honor of their first meeting, even though it wasn't really their first meeting. The next night Yume would try to find her masked adversary, who would ask Yume if anyone close to her has ever died, however she wouldn't yet realize the meaning of his words. He then tells Yume that it would be in everyone's best interests if she didn't interfere with his work, before leaving through a mouth-like gateway he created. Yume would then use Dreamportation to follow the masked Kitsune Rabbit, however he slashes at her when sensing her arrival. He then tells the girl he would rather not have her as an enemy, and restores her to how she was prior to being cut by his sword. Yume then asks him what he meant earlier, to which he remains silent. She then asks his name, & why he attacked her then suddenly stopped. He responds by saying "You can call me Dream Mask, and my purpose is to build a bridge between Heaven & Earth." Yume then leaves questioning if what he's doing is any different from things that she has done. The next morning while meditating, she would again encounter the Kitsune Rabbit who had given her the rose the day before. He would ask her to date him that evening, which Yume accepts & enjoys. After Cerah May falls into a coma while fighting Dream Mask, Yume finds herself determined to improve her abilities so that she can stand a chance against him. Growing Threat Underworld Key to Controlling the Multiverse The 1st Fragment of the key would be located on the planet Lilliput populated by wicked humanoids at about 1/12th of her height. Despite her being careful not to crush the Lilliputians & damage their property when searching for the fragment herself, they still tried to attack her to no effect. Yume felt bad for the people of the planet Nanite because of how every step she made ended up creating earthquakes for them. Yume & her friends were able to collect the key fragment, however they ended up destroying 8 of their cities. Yume was comforted after they left that world when Mercury told her that they would recover completely within 4 weeks. The final fragment would be in the possession of an Evil Space Tyrant. The Undead Emperor A voice takes control of Mephiles & forces him to break into a museum in Italy. He then removes the sunstone necklace from the corpse on display & wears it himself uttering the words Caligula arise from your grave, create terror on this world again with your undead minions. Encounter with Pure Evil Yume learns of the corrupted sun deity, Solaris, while she's in her inner world as well as the pure evil vampire who terrorized Rome named Caligula. She is then told they both serve an entity that in itself is pure evil & almost unstoppable. Yume then goes back to confront Caligula upon learning of his weakness. Yume dreamports Caligula into her innerworld & blasts him with the most intense light she can create quickly, which burns away at his flesh. She then slices through Caligula's heart with her dreamsword without looking, seemingly killing the vampire forever. Unknown to Yume, the vampire's heart wasn't in his vanished corpse. Yume is immediately confronted by Dark Program's 1st Avatar which demonstrates its ability to overpower her & shows her repeated nightmares, 1st the brutal false murder of her mother by means of impalement, 2nd Cerah being brutally murdered by impalement, 3rd Nekutai being crushed to Death. In anger Yume then slashes at Dark Program as she is shown more visions of her friends dying. None of her attacks phase Dark Program as he reveals about how all of that would come to pass & more should she continue to defy him. Dark Program then goes to further show Yume visions of her past fights with his pawns & subordinates, followed by entire cities burning. Dark Program then says he can choose to feed on the agony of her world more intensely should she stand in his way. By this point Yume is terrified, however her tormentor hasn't finished & shows her a vision of several of her friends burning alive simultaneously. Yume takes on a new form with 9 ghost like lavender tails where her eyes seem to be glowing crimson red. She then creates chains of light that grab her leaving enemy, then follows with an incredible display of power. Dark Program realizes that the strain on Yume's mind must have forced her into this Dream Form which seems to be fighting in REM Sleep. He then breaks the chains containing him as Yume comes close to combining her kinetic powers against him. They continue to fight, with Yume winning now that she's in her new form, however this form ends when she starts to awaken before she can finish her opponent. She then in Japanese states "I am Yume of Yukimi" in response to Dark Program's question "What is this girl?", he then leaves her inner world & Yume leaves her inner world as well a few minutes later as she thinks about her situation now. Yume returns home & questions what she should do, she finds herself glad to see her mother again after her painful experience. Powerless Again Following her return home Yume finds her powers have heavily weakened, with most of her abilities gone. World War IV Rematch EndGame Abilities Control over the dreams of those around her is an ability gained from her being a Moon Rabbit/Kitsune hybrid & enhanced through practice. She also has superspeed common among mobians, strong radar like hearing from her rabbit ears, & Super Luck from her rabbit feet. Examples of her luck manifesting include both her & her clothing avoiding all serious damage, as well as increased probability that favorable things will occur for her. Yume's luck barrier is extremely weak on the nights of the New Moon, resulting in her avoiding fights at all costs on those nights. Yume's ears occasionally leave the barrier's protection, which combined with her sound based weaknesses result in her being most likely to bleed from them. Additionally the barrier has no effect on wind, water, or telekinesis (on objects inside it), meaning Yume can have her skirt lifted by them (which happens fairly often) and can become soaked. She would eventually gain the ability of Dreamportation, allowing her to quickly travel through dreams to physically reach those she is linked to on Earth. After starting to master this ability at age 14 she would be able to reach friends on the otherside of the world. She also has the ability to cast illusions which grows fairly strong by age 18. Unfortunately her illusion abilities can heavily exhaust her when overused. Multiversal Travel Gallery Images provided by a game created by Hapuriainen on DeviantArt. Yume Human Pic1.png Yume Human Pic2.png Yume Human Pic3.png Yume Human Pic4.png Yume Human Pic5.png Yume Human Pic6.png Yume Human Pic7.png Yume Human Pic8.png Yume Human Pic9.png Yume Human Pic10.png Yume Human Pic11.png Yume Human Pic12.png Yume Human Pic13.png Yume Human Pic14.png